star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince
Vince was a lethal bounty hunter that worked for the Hutts among the outer rim. Vince was one of Bruce Starkiller's rivals during the Roman Wars and before then. Biography Becoming a Hunter Vince had been left by his family during his teen years after his abusive father had fought him in front of his mother. Vince won the fight, barely, and left his home of Taris to travel to Nar Shaada. When on the planet, Vince began to put his hunting skills to the test by proving himself to the Hutts. They were impressed by his skills after he had trapped a long time enemy of the Hutts in the cities ventilation systems and blown him up in a trap. Vince was accepted to become a bounty hunter and was given a hideout in the flophouse that once belonged to Mira, a bounty hunter during the Old Republic Era. Meeting Breanna Vince took a trip to his home planet of Taris to meet other Hutt crime lords to discuss bounties. There he met Breanna, a Twi'lek bounty hunter who would become Vince's new friend and partner. Rivalry with Bruce Starkiller While doing work for the other crime bosses Vince would run in to the smuggler Bruce Starkiller and his mentor Jonathan. Bruce would usually be tasked with the same job as Vince by the Hutts and would take Vince's bounties. The two began competing and harm each other along the way. Later on Bruce, along with Delta Squad, would travel to Taris for a trading trip where Vince and Breanna would team up with other goons to capture and punish Bruce and his friends in their hideout in the sewers. Bruce and his friends were able to escape with the help of a wookie that Vince had captured earlier named Hanhar. Roman Wars Veterum Vince was hired by Roman and his Empire to chase down Delta Squad to make sure they didn't make it to Veterum to retrieve the Jewel Ship. Vince tracked them to the planet where they alerted the Empire, who arrived shortly after to occupy the world. As Delta Squad escaped through the canyons, Bruce was separated from the rest of the squad and was captured by Vince and his gang. Vince fought Bruce in a lightsaber duel using his saber he bought in the black market. Vince was backed up against the edge of the cliff, where Bruce sliced the flimsy rock Vince was standing on, causing him to fall several kilometers down the cliff, hitting the walls of the cliff and near dead in the river below. After Delta Squad escaped the planet with the ship, Vince was found by Stormtrooper search teams and brought back to the fleet for healing. It took Vince over a year to recover and he soon vowed to seek revenge on Bruce. Vince made himself more hidden from the rest of the galaxy by changing his armor color from red to dark blue. Kidnapping Vao One year later Vince traveled to Onderon with is two Mandalorian friends Drek and Shay to retrieve Vao for information to Bruce Starkiller and use her a tool for the Empire to hack into the Rebel database. Vince also wanted to use her for her new Jetpack design schematics for him and his fellow hunters to use. When the three hunters captured Vao at cantina in Iziz, Bruce Starkiller, Hanhar, Jonathan, and Rose were outside and ran into them on accident while trying to find Vao. Vince and his two friends were chased down by the crew while still keeping hold of Vao. A firefight broke loose in a market center between Vince and Delta Squad. The rebels were able to save Vao and make the hunters flee via landspeeders. Drek was knocked unconscious by Vao before she was taken once again by Vince. Bruce and Hanhar chased after them with speeders and chaos took place in the streets. Bruce was able to board their speeder and save Vao but, was locked into a fight with Vince, who Bruce did not know it was him. Vince was close to killing Bruce until Hanhar jumped latched onto the speeder with his claws and damaged the speeder, allowing Bruce to jump off and the speeder crash into an AA tower after Vince jumped off. Shay was killed in the crash and Vince was cornered by Bruce and Hanhar. Vince vaguely told Bruce his identity before he threw a smoke grenade and fled the scene. Joining Roman Again After Vince had left Onderon he repainted his armor once more to stay more anonymous after everyone on the holonet news knew of his armor color. He painted it with the last remaining color he had which was a olive green. While he was staying in his apartment on Coruscant, Vince was contacted by Roman to help track down the Vertibird and it's crew for a hefty reward. Vince accepted and traveled to Anoat to help Vikram's army and the Empire track down Bruce and his crew. Vince was able to follow the Vertibird after Bruce tricked the Empire when hiding in the asteroid field. Vince followed them to Cloud City where he kept an eye on them while he waited for Vikram's army and Roman to arrive. Cloud City Trap A few day later, Vince joined with Roman in the Administrator's Palace dining room to confront the crew. When Vikram was able to lure them into the room, Vince stood near the door to guard it while Roman had his meeting at the table with Delta Squad. Shortly after, Vince accompanied everyone in the lower levels of the city to witness the freezing and torture of Bruce Starkiller. Once he was frozen, Vince helped escort Bruce and the other Delta Squad members to Vikram and Clay's ship. Their progress was halted once Andres was able to rescue Hanhar, Vett, TC-6, and Kortez. Vince stayed with Vikram and Clay, escorting Bruce and Rose to the Ravager just in time to leave. Vince made it back to ship via his jet pack and left the city immediately.